Satomi Hinatsu
|race = Japanese-American |occupation = Animating, Drawing |youtube = Hazel Cricket |twitter = satomi |deviantart = SatomiBestGirl |wikia_account = User:HazelCricket }}Satomi Hinatsu, also known as Hazel Cricket, is an animator, voice actress and an audio engineer on Battle for BFDI and a close friend of Cary Huang. History Before she joined jacknjellify, she had been a fan of BFDI since season 1. She was also a TWOW contestant, but got eliminated in episode 7.https://youtu.be/btgjY7BxO80?t=3m57s She joined jacknjellify sometime in July of 2017, and helped make the jacknjellify Patreon, as well as the RedBubble merchandise. She is one of the authors of Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide. Characters voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Satomi Hinatsu voices the following characters: Balloony TeamIcon.png|Balloony Basketball TeamIcon.png|Basketball (pitched up) BlackHole TeamIcon.png|Black Hole (pitched down) Bomby TeamIcon.png|Bomby (BFB) Bottle TeamIcon.png|Bottle Clock TeamIcon.png|Clock (BFB) Fanny TeamIcon.png|Fanny (BFB) FireyJr TeamIcon.png|Firey Jr. Gaty TeamIcon.png|Gaty IceCube TeamIcon.png|Ice Cube (BFB 1 and BFB 13-) Needle TeamIcon.png|Needle (BFB 1) Rocky TeamIcon.png|Rocky (BFB 12) Saw TeamIcon.png|Saw Trivia *She is the first animator who is not a member of the Huang family. *In the official .flas for BFB 4, she was jokingly up for elimination even though she wasn't on the losing team in that episode, or any team for that matter. *Saw is her favorite character. *She has a YouTube account. * Satomi competed in TROC 4 as Pancake and managed to place 16th. ** Her challenge average in the season was 13.76. ** Her teammate during the season was Amor Boretto (who competed as Uni). *She also has another YouTube account, Shelly Steel. *She is one of the 5 staff members (other than the Huang brothers) to have a Wikia account, the others being Thomas Chick, Caedmon Johnson, Amor Boretto, and Maroue Reus. *In "This Episode Is About Basketball", "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" and "Return of the Rocket Ship", she was an audio engineer, along with Amor Boretto and Maroue Reus. **She was also a writer in BFB 9, along with Kenzie Bryant. *Free Food is the only team that doesn't have a character she voices. * Her favorite episode of BFB is "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". When she was asked what her favorite episode was by Strikeovercrazy2 during a stream where she was animating BFB 13. * Fanny is the hardest for her to voice. *The video on her Youtube channel: RCTI 0: FFS showcases two fanmade variations of Announcer, being a green heptagon-shaped Announcer, and a turquoise Announcer that speaks using a hole, similar to that of Donut. **Due to the lack of a speaker plate, the turquoise Announcer has a darker section of it's side while talking. **The turquoise Announcer is also the first Announcer variant without a speaker plate. **It's also the first Announcer variant that has transparency. Gallery Satomi Hinatsu and Robot Flower.jpg|Satomi with Robot Flower in a carykh video Screenshot_20171207-141358.jpg|Another photo from the video, with Satomi staring at the screen Screenshot_20171207-141416.jpg|Another photo from the video, with Satomi looking down confused Hazel running.PNG|A photo of Satomi running as seen on a video of Cary (Parking Garage Adventures with Cary, Hazel, and twin) Satomi.jpg|Satomi eating onion rings best girl ever.jpg Type -I- to eliminate SATOMI.png|A BFB Easter egg, mentioning to eliminate her 1522719815689.png|Satomi in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" Pancake-0.png|Pancake, Satomi's TROC 4 Character, who placed 16th Satomi_at_the_Bar.png|Satomi at the Bar in OSO 2 Turquoise_Speaker_Front.png|The turquoise Announcer that appeared in RCTI 0: FFS Turquoise_Side.png|The turquoise Announcer's side Green_Speaker_Front.png|The heptagon Announcer that also appeared RCTI 0: FFS Green_Speaker_Side.png|The heptagon Announcer's side Satomi Sign.png|Satomi's symbol, hidden in various BFB FLAs References Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Real World Articles Category:Creators Category:Females Category:HazelCricket Category:Satomi Hinatsu Category:Animators Category:Staff with Wikia Accounts Category:Show Staff Category:Audio Engineers